Silêncio Noturno
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Tudo o que precisávamos dizer, pairava no silêncio dos nossos olhares. - Presente para Srta. Abracadabra


**Silêncio Noturno**

**-**

_Presente para Srta. Abracadabra em tributo à nossa amizade._

**-**

_Tudo o que precisávamos dizer, pairava no silêncio dos nossos olhares._

-

Todo mês – geralmente nos primeiros domingos, mas isso não significa que seja _sempre_ nesse dia –, eu vou jantar na casa do Chouji ou ele vem para cá. Nós costumamos alternar de modo que não fique cansativo ou tedioso para nenhum dos nossos pais ter que suportar a companhia de dois garotos falando bobagens por uma noite toda.

Para falar a verdade, eu preferia mil vezes dormir, mas Chouji parece insistir em ter a minha companhia para qualquer coisa – mesmo que seja para ficar em silêncio apenas observando as estrelas. Isso, aliás, tornou-se um hábito nosso. Sempre que os jantares terminavam, nós subíamos para o telhado das nossas casas e ficávamos observando as estrelas até que nossos pais nos chamassem.

Pode parecer estranho, eu sei, ficar observando aqueles pontos brilhantes no céu e cultivando um silêncio tão absoluto assim, mas eu não me lembro de ter tido muitas conversas com o Chouji. Acho que, para ser honesto, nunca tivemos _muito assunto_, mas confesso que não precisávamos. Tudo o que precisávamos dizer, pairava no silêncio dos nossos olhares.

Deve ser alguma espécie de telepatia, como diz a Ino, ou simplesmente uma sincronia, como diz o Asuma. Não sei. Seja como for, acho que tornou-se sagrado termos esses momentos sempre após os jantares. Mesmo que nunca tivéssemos uma data programada – e que isso às vezes acontecesse mais de uma vez por mês, principalmente quando as missões em grupo se tornaram freqüentes –, os encontros sempre aconteciam e acho que é assim desde que nos conhecemos, naquela tarde.

Observar o céu, para nós, tornou-se tão necessário quanto respirar. Sei lá, talvez seja o tipo de laço invisível que nos une, mas eu nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas. Gosto de pensar que Chouji entende – e respeita – o meu silêncio, tanto quanto eu entendo – e respeito – o dele. Quero dizer...não é como se sempre ficássemos em silêncio ou coisa parecida. Costumávamos conversar bastante durante os jantares, mesmo que grande parte da conversa fosse levada por Chouji e se resumisse a dizer o quão bom eram os temperos das comidas.

Hoje, por exemplo, ele elogiou horrores uma macarronada que a minha mãe fez, mesmo que já tenha comido ela por, pelo menos, umas quinze vezes desde que nos conhecemos. Eu, particularmente, não vejo nada de especial nessa comida. É apenas algo como..._ahn..._macarrão e molho. Não consigo identificar todas essas especiarias que ele diz encontrar a cada garfada que dá. Acho que minha mãe gosta de convidá-lo apenas para ouvir esses elogios.

"Oras, Chouji, eu fico realmente agradecida que aprecie assim a minha comida! Acho que você deveria vir mais vezes." Sinceramente, eu gostaria de conseguir ser como ele as vezes. Assim, a minha mãe encheria menos o meu saco com a frase que virá logo a seguir. "Bem que o Shikamaru poderia ser como você."

"Tá, tá, mãe, eu já sei." Reclamo, ao ouvir a risada de Chouji e me ergo da mesa. "Já estou satisfeito, vou te esperar lá em cima, Chouji."

"Ahn...certo. Vou apenas comer mais um pouquinho, Shikamaru!"

Apenas aceno brevemente para ele, concordando. Acho que Chouji não mudou nada e nem vai mudar tão cedo. Penso que talvez seja melhor que as coisas tomem esse rumo, porque eu não gostaria de ver ele de outro jeito. Talvez apenas um pouco mais confiante, mas quem sou eu para dizer isso? Estou apenas repetindo as palavras de Ino e Asuma sem ser a melhor pessoa para usá-las.

O céu está bonito hoje. Há muitas estrelas no céu e isso tem se tornado cada vez mais raro nos dias atuais. Argh, me sinto um poético melo-dramático e acho que isso não é algo que combine muito comigo. Preciso parar de andar com a Ino ou vou começar a fantasiar ainda mais coisas a esse respeito.

"Você já está aqui, é?" Chouji pergunta, subindo no telhado.

"É." Respondo. "Não quis perder um minuto sequer hoje."

"Uhn." E é o fim da nossa conversa.

Sei que faremos um ou dois comentários aleatórios, talvez algo a respeito dos treinos de Asuma, mas acredito que não passará disso. Chouji anda bastante pensativo nos últimos dias, mas penso que se ele precisasse de algo me diria, não é? Acho que não gosto muito de me meter na vida dos outros, me sinto um pouco intruso a esse respeito.

Mas, oras, ele é meu melhor amigo, não é? Talvez eu devesse perguntar algo.

"Tem algo te incomodando, Chouji?"

"Uhn? Por que está dizendo isso, Shikamaru?" Ele ri, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Definitivamente, acho que há algo errado com ele.

"Você é tão bom com mentiras quanto eu sou em ficar acordado nas aulas." Nos entreolhamos por alguns segundos, antes de cair em um riso descontraído e voltar os olhos novamente para o céu.

"Não é nada. Sério. Talvez o jantar é que não tenha caído muito bem, só isso." Quando ele começa com esses talvezes, é porque a situação está muito crítica. Não gosto muito de conversar, mas gosto menos ainda de ver meus amigos tristes. Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um bom amigo.

"E desde quando algo não cai bem no seu estômago, Chouji? Vamos, me diga o que está acontecendo. Somos amigos, não somos?" Às vezes, sou obrigado a apelar para essa conversa fiada de amizade. É o ponto fraco do Chouji e me sinto um pouco aproveitador com essas palavras, mas é pelo bem dele.

Ele se remexe um pouco do lugar que está. Tira um salgadinho de dentro do casaco e o abre, começando a comer devagar. Me oferece, mas eu recuso, porque disputar comida com Chouji é a última coisa que quero fazer e ainda estou cheio do jantar.

"Ino me disse que preciso emagrecer." Disse, finalmente. "Não sei, ela diz que estou muito gordo e que isso pode atrapalhar. Asuma-sensei diz a mesma coisa, mas não com as mesmas palavras. Acho que ele é um pouco mais sutil." Ele sorri, mas eu noto que é um sorriso triste e isso não combina com ele. Nem um pouco. Me sento ao seu lado, suspirando, e levo uma das mãos até seus ombros, dando leves tapinhas.

"Eles não sabem o que dizem, você está muito bem assim." Não é mentira.

Não gosto de contradizer as palavras do Asuma, mas também não gosto de imaginar que isso pode magoar o Chouji. Entre as duas, eu prefiro ficar com a primeira. Digo, é muito melhor contradizer o Asuma do que ver o meu amigo triste.

"Você é um bom amigo, Shika, mas eles não são os únicos a dizerem isso. Todos na academia pensam o mesmo." Ele enche as mãos de salgadinho e come mais um pouco.

"Você está bem assim, Chouji?" Pergunto, finalmente.

"Assim...como?" Ele me olha, como se eu tivesse indagado algum absurdo. Às vezes, parece que não me conhece.

"Assim, oras, do jeito que você está. Gordo, como eles dizem."

"Bem, eu..."

Sempre que uma pessoa começa uma frase com Bem, eu... significa que ela não sabe bem o que dizer. Não sei se andei tempo demais vendo os outros passarem por mim enquanto matava aulas, mas acho que já escutei tantas conversas que acabei decorando certos traços. Ou talvez seja apenas a minha imaginação pensar que ele responderá com um eu não sei. No caso de Chouji, será apenas um dar de ombros.

Eu não disse?

"Se está bem assim, então está bem para mim, Chouji." Sou eu quem respondo. "Todos me chamam de preguiçoso e vivem dizendo que eu nunca serei nada na vida. No entanto, o velhote do Sandaime decidiu que eu vou ser um chuunin, não é? Isso é irritante, porque terei muito mais missões, mas não importa muito. Não preciso provar nada pra ninguém e você também não."

"Está muito falante esta noite, Shikamaru." Ele sorri e acho que é o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que vejo esta noite. Isso me agrada um pouco. "Tem razão. Acho que não devo nada para ninguém e ficarei exatamente do jeito que gosto."

"Isso."

Voltamos ao nosso habitual silêncio, enquanto observamos as estrelas. Pode ser que os meus conselhos não sejam os melhores do mundo, mas gosto de imaginar que, ao menos, o ajudarão em alguma coisa. Chouji é um bom garoto e eu acredito que ele mereça muito mais do que apenas críticas. Ele é forte. Muito. As pessoas apenas são incapazes de enxergar isso, porque gostam de ver apenas os defeitos. Eu aprendi isso com o tempo e acho que é uma lição que jamais esquecerei por mais preguiçoso que eu possa ser e parecer.

"Uhn...Shika?" Ele me chama, após algum tempo.

"Sim?" Viro o rosto para encará-lo, sem me levantar de onde estou. Deitado, no telhado.

"Obrigado por ser meu amigo." Ele sorri timidamente e eu retribuo.

"Igualmente."

"E, Shika..."

"O que foi, Chouji? Achei que eu é que estivesse falante essa noite." Rio, sendo brevemente acompanhado por ele. "Fale, vamos."

"Da próxima vez, jantaremos na minha casa e chamaremos Ino e o Asuma-sensei."

"Claro, claro." Concordo brevemente com a cabeça e voltou a encarar as estrelas. O silêncio que se estabelece entre nós é gostoso, apaziguador.

Algumas amizades são feitas de palavras, mas a nossa era feita apenas do silêncio.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Dizem que certas amizades são feitas com palavras e diversão, mas eu discordo que todas sejam assim. Existem amizades que são feitas apenas de silêncio e momentos. Não é que a nossa amizade seja assim, para falar a verdade, ela é bastante barulhenta e eufórica, né, morg?

Eu tinha resolvido dedicar essa fic pra você antes mesmo de mostrar o primeiro trecho. Sei que não é algo à sua altura, mas quero que saiba que foi feita com todo o amor e carinho que uma pessoa como eu pode ter S2

Espero que **você **goste, porque essa fic é pra **você**.

Enfim.

Friendship ShikaChou, porque eles dois são amor demais.

E já notaram que não tenho criatividade nenhuma pra títulos?

30cookies, set Outono, Tema 20. Jantar

**Aceito reviews para me dizerem o que acharam da fic!**


End file.
